


Height

by AutisticWriter



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [29]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bickering, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Height Differences, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Silly, Teasing, Triple Drabble, Writer's Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Makoto, Byakuya and Kyouko’s experiences in height differences and other silly relationship things.Prompt 29: Height difference





	Height

Sometimes, Makoto forgets how short he is. Byakuya totally towers over him and even Kyouko has a few inches on him, and even in adulthood, he is far shorter than the national average. He’s totally used to it by now, but sometimes, it does annoy him.

  
Byakuya, whilst nowhere near the same jerk he was back at Hope’s Peak, can be very snarky and sarcastic when in a bad mood. And his go-to insult for teasing Makoto, other than ‘commoner’ is digs about his height. Byakuya will stand towering over him, smirking down at Makoto, and Makoto will swear at him before Kyouko starts muffling laughter into her hand.

  
And Kyouko, whilst not one to tease others, does take some satisfaction in how she has height on Makoto when she’s angry at him; with those two towering over him when he breaks something, Makoto can do nothing but give them both a sheepish grin.

  
The height difference can be a problem, especially when it comes to kissing. Byakuya refuses to bend down, so Makoto has to use something as a step-stool, which always cracks Kyouko up. She refuses to do this, and Byakuya will eventually give in and bend to kiss her.

  
This relationship really can be weird sometimes. But he supposes it makes sense when they’re all so different and went through some incredibly messed up things, so of course their quirks clash from time to time. And no matter how annoying it is to be so short and an adult, Makoto thinks being tall would actually be kind of annoying.

  
Anyway, they can tease him for his height, but Makoto knows how to tease back, mainly about wearing glasses (Byakuya) or liking purple so much (Kyouko). And he loves them both, no matter how ridiculous things can get.


End file.
